muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street discography
1970 - The Sesame Street Book & Record: Original Cast a.k.a. Sesame Street 1 (Columbia) / 1974 (CTW) *1971 - The Official Sesame Street 2 Book and Record Album - Original Cast (Warner Bros.) / 1975 (CTW) *1971 - Susan Sings Songs from Sesame Street *1971 - The Muppet Alphabet Album (CRA) *1971 - The Year of Roosevelt Franklin a.k.a. My Name is Roosevelt Franklin (Columbia) / 1974 (CTW) *1972 - Havin' Fun with Ernie and Bert (CRA) *1973 - Sesame Street LIVE! (Columbia) / 1975 (CTW) *1974 - Bert's Blockbusters (CTW) *1974 - Letters...and Numbers, Too! (CTW) *1974 - Ernie's Hits (CTW) *1974 - Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street (CTW) *1974 - C Is For Cookie (CTW) *1974 - Big Bird Sings (CTW) *1974 - Somebody Come and Play (CTW) *1974 - Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella (CTW) *1974 - Pete Seeger and Brother Kirk Visit Sesame Street (CTW) *1974 - Grover Sings the Blues (CTW) *1974 - Sesame Mucho! (CRA) / (CTW) *1975 - Bert and Ernie Sing Along (CTW) *1975 - The Count Counts (CTW) *1975 - Monsters! (CTW) *1975 - Merry Christmas from Sesame Street (CTW) *1977 - Let Your Feelings Show! (CTW) *1977 - Signs! (CTW) *1977 - Happy Birthday from Sesame Street (CTW) *1977 - Numbers! (CTW) *1977 - Big Bird Leads the Band (CTW) *1977 - The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album (CTW) *1977 - Sleepytime Bird (CTW) *1977 - Aren't You Glad You're You (CTW) *1977 - What Time Is It on Sesame Street (CTW) *1977 - Sesame Street Gold (CTW) *1978 - Sesame Street Story Time (CTW) *1978 - On the Street Where We Live - Block Party! (CTW) *1978 - David, Daydreamin' on a Rainy Day (CTW) *1978 - Fair Is Fair (CTW) *1978 - Sing Sang Song Singalong (CTW) *1978 - 10th Anniversary Album (CTW) *1978 - Sesame Street Fever (CTW) *1979 - At Home With Ernie and Bert (CTW) *1979 - Every Body's Record (CTW) *1979 - Welcome! (CTW) *1979 - Anne Murray Sings for the Sesame Street Generation (CTW) *1979 - The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street (CTW) *1979 - Sesame Disco (CTW) *1979 - Dinah! I've Got A Song (CTW) *1980 - In Harmony: A Sesame Street Record (Warner Bros) *1980 - The People in Your Neighborhood (CTW) *1980 - Big Bird's Birdtime Stories (CTW) *1980 - Love (CTW) *1981 - Bert & Ernie: Side By Side (Golden) *1981 - Sesame Country (CTW) *1981 - Big Bird Discovers the Orchestra *1981 - Grin and Giggle with Big Bird *1981 - Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *1982 - Getting Ready for School (CTW) *1982 - For the First Time *1982 - Exercise! (CTW) *1982 - Sesame Street Sing-Along (CTW) *1983 - Surprise! *1983 - The Gang's All Here *1983 - Born To Add (CTW) / 1995 (Sony Wonder) *1983 - The Best of Big Bird (Golden) *1983 - The Best of Ernie (Golden) *1983 - The Best of Bert (Golden) *1983 - The Best of Grover (Golden) *1983 - The Best of Cookie Monster (Golden) *1983 - The Best of Oscar The Grouch (Golden) *1983 - The Best of The Count (Golden) *1984 - Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along (CTW) *1985 - Follow That Bird soundtrack *1987 - The Best of Sesame Street (Sight & Sound) *1991 - Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration (Golden) *1992 - Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo (Golden) *1993 - We Are All Earthlings (Golden) *1994 - Sesame Street Celebrates! (Golden) *1995 - Platinum All-Time Favorites (Sony Wonder) *1995 - The Bird is the Word! Big Bird's Favorite Songs (Sony Wonder) *1995 - C is for Cookie: Cookie's Favorite Songs (Sony Wonder) *1995 - Numbers (Sony Wonder) *1995 - Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun (Sony Wonder) *1995 - Born To Add (Sony Wonder) *1995 - Sesame Road (Sony Wonder) *1995 - A Sesame Street Christmas (Sony Wonder) *1996 - Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits (Sony Wonder) *1996 - Sing-Along Travel Songs (Sony Wonder) *1996 - Sing the Alphabet (Sony Wonder) *1996 - Silly Songs (Sony Wonder) *1996 - Monster Melodies (Sony Wonder) *1996 - Dreamytime Songs (Sony Wonder) *1997 - Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs (Sony Wonder) *1997 - Platinum Too (Sony Wonder) *1997 - The Count's Countdown (Sony Wonder) *1997 - Oscar's Trashy Songs (Sony Wonder) *1997 - The Best of Elmo (Sony Wonder) *1997 - Kids' Favorite Songs (Sony Wonder) *1997 - Sesame Street Best (Sony Wonder) *1998 - Fiesta Songs! (Sony Wonder) *1998 - Elmopalooza! (Sony Wonder) *1998 - Elmo's Lowdown Hoedown (Sony Wonder) *1998 - Elmo Says BOO! (Sony Wonder) *1998 - Elmo Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites (Sony Wonder) *1999 - The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (Sony Wonder) *2000 - CinderElmo (Sony Wonder) *2001 - Elmo & the Orchestra (Sony Wonder) *2001 - Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (Sony Wonder) *2003 - Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music (Sony Wonder) *2004 - A Celebration of Me, Grover (Sony Wonder) *2004 - Happy Birthday from Sesame Street (Sony Wonder) Category:Lists